puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaea Island (Cerulean)
|petname1=Sheepish Lefty (native) |pettype2= |petname2=Sheepish Righty (native) |navy_color=Brown}} Gaea Island is a large island located in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Gaea is also home to Sheepish Lefty, a black sheep. Natural resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings While there are hints of a "Mother Earth" theme, in practice, Gaea does not have a consistent naming scheme. ; Apothecary : Vial Concoctions (bazaar) : Earth Tones (upgraded) ; Attraction : : ; Bank : Loot and Laurels (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Gaea's Greens ; Distillery : Atlas Chugged (bazaar) : Mother Earths Rum Shack (upgraded) : Red Rum (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Earth Movers ; Furnisher : Bed-Rocks and Broomsticks (bazaar) : Plant a Futon Dry Land : Phoenix Furnishings ; House ; Inn : Earth Cavern Tavern ; Iron monger : (bazaar) : Ferocious Temper (upgraded) : Heavy Metal (upgraded) : Point Made ; Palace : Gaea Palace (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Berth Mother (bazaar) : Field of Breams : Mast Destruction (upgraded) : Mast Hysteria (upgraded) ; Tailor : Gaean Garments (bazaar) : (upgraded) : Earthen Threads (upgraded) : Off The Rock (upgraded) ; Weavery : Picking Knits (bazaar) : Knot as it Seams (upgraded) : Royal Fabrics (upgraded) : To Be or Knot To Be (upgraded) : What Looms Ahead (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : Terran Wear (tailor) - dusted April 2009 : Earthly Spirits (distillery) : Dye Me A River (apothecary) : Six Boots Under (upgraded tailor) : Oh For Frig Sake (upgraded shipyard) : Taproot (upgraded distillery) : Living Colour (apothecary) : History Gaea Island was originally located on the Midnight Ocean. Gaea Island is named after Gaia, the Greek goddess of the earth. The Gaea Island monument is located directly south of the shipyard bazaar. — 2004-06-25, Gaea was attacked by the , who were soundly defeated by Vilya with the help of Imperio. Gaea I was the first blockade featuring a mercenary crew, establishing the standard of payment for blockade jobbers. — 2004-11-13, Gaea was taken in nine rounds by No Homers, twenty-nine weeks after it was first available for blockade. — 2005-02-27, No Homers defended the island against Carpe Nox in a three round sinking blockade. Carpe Nox was aided by Scallywag Syndicate. — 2005-04-23, an event blockade was declared on Gaea by Yes Homers. The attacking flag was immediately disbanded. 2005-05-26, No Homers changed its name to Lost Legion, retaining control of Gaea. 2005-07-24, Gaea was ceded to Heavens Aligned. — 2005-08-13, Notorious Fandango took Gaea in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Heavens Aligned, who chose to contest simultaneously, hired Morgan's Marauders for its defense. The defenders only contested round 1. — 2005-09-17, Notorious Fandango held an event blockade to give away Gaea Island. Seraph's Nightmare won the event, taking control of the island. — 2005-12-03, Avalon won the island from Seraph's Nightmare in a four round sinking blockade. Avalon dropped on Gaea as a counter to four chests being dropped simultaneously on Avalon owned islands by Seraph's Nightmare and its allies. — 2007-01-21, Avalon defended the island against Blighted in a five round sinking blockade. Blighted conceded at the end of round three after running out of ships. — 2008-03-29, Morgan's Marauders took the island from Avalon in a three round sinking blockade. — 2009-02-22, Nova Scorpius declared a blockade on Gaea against Morgan's Marauders. Suspecting an island transfer, Suntne Vacci Laeti also dropped a chest. Nova Scorpius won the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. — 2009-03-15, Nova Scorpius defended the island from Menaces in a three round sinking blockade. Menaces pulled out of the blockade after only one round. — 2009-05-23, Riot took the island uncontested from Nova Scorpius in a three round non-sinking blockade. — 2010-05-22, Blood and Roses took the island uncontested from Riot in a three round sinking blockade. Riot offered a bounty for sunk Blood and Roses ships but none are claimed. — 2010-11-21, Blood and Roses successfully defended the island against Perpetual Bounty in a three round non-sinking blockade. — 2011-12-17, Bipolar defeated Blood and Roses in a four round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2012-1-21, Bipolar successfully defended the island against the Brigand King Gretchen Goldfang. — 2012-3-3, Bipolar scuttled The All-Consuming Flame who blockaded and took the island in an uncontested blockade. — 2012-3-10, What The Falchion successfully took control of the island from the Brigand King Azarbad the Great. — 2012-5-26, Otherworld successfully took control of the island from the What the Falchion in an exciting five round blockade. — 2013-1-27, Otherworld successfully defended the island from The Art of War, winning the first two rounds. Art of War withdrew before the third round. Category:Islands with black sheepCategory:Islands with sheep